Wiecie gdzie leży Atlantyda ?
Chris(G): '''A ostatnio w Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! jakiś idiota nie zorientował się , że nie mamy statku . Siedzi tuż obok mnie , ale nie mam ochoty na wkurzanie go . Z drugiej strony poznaliśmy dziwną ekipę podczas naszej wycieczki z Grecji . I okazało się , że tam jest drugi ja !!! Rozumiecie ! Mnie nie można dublować !! Zawodnicy pobawili się trochę w grę w polowanie , strzelajać wszystkim co popadnie . Jednak zadanie nasze to było odnaleznienie kwiata . No i nie obyło się bez katastrof . Shen się prawi utopił , Jessica zagazowała Camerona , Staci i Paolo zgnili w krzakach .. Zoey , Jo I Mike zostali zaatakowani przez zwierzę . Totalny chaos panował . Jednak jakimś cudem Xavier zapewnił zwycięstwo swojej drużynie . Zdobył ten cholerny niebieski kwiat od którego należy moje show ! No i dzięki temu wygrał nagrodę specjalną dzięki której mógł na spokojnie wybrać kto z przeciwnej drużyny . Wiem , że to było nie fair , ale nic nie jest fair . Co sie tym razem zdarzy ? ''Nagle coś mu zaburczało w brzuchu . '' '''Chris(G): Przepraszam .. Włączył na chwilę autopilota i wyszedł . Było słychać jakiś chcęst i uderzenie . '' '''Chris(O): '''Co się stanie z zawodnikami ? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki !! ''Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Total Drama Greece - Camp Coalition. Samolot Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Obie drużyny siedziały właśnie po przeciwnych stronach w samolocie i spały . Nagle się samolot zatrząsł i się obudzili . '' '''Paolo :' AAA ! Już jesteśmy na ziemi! !? POWIEDZ ! Zaczął szarpać siedzącego obok Shena . Shen : Uspokój się ! Strzelił mu w twarz . '' '''Paolo :' Tak jestem spokojny .. Wziął torebkę i zaczął szybko oddychać . '' '''Dakota :' Musicie od rana hałasować ? Takie piękno nie robi się w jeden dzień . Poprawiała maseczkę strasząc siedzącego obok Xaviera . '' '''Dakota :' Phi .. I tak jestem śliczna . Przeglądała sie w lusterku . '' '''Mike :' Uhh .. czemu on się wystraszył ? Spojrzał w odbicie Dakoty i sam uciekł . '' '''Jessica : '''Widzisz boi się ciebie nawet ten co tnie nożem wszystich ! '''Jo : '''Słucham ? Że on .. '''Jessica : '''Ale co ? '''Jo : '''Jajco .. ja się pytam ! '''Jessica : '''Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi .. ''Podrapała się po głowie . '' '''Jo : '''Kogo podcina !? '''Jessica :' Wiele ludzi jak śpią . Nie wiecie ? Wszystkim nagle zbladły twarze . '' '''Jesscia : '''A myślicie , że te ukłucia to od robali w domku . ''Zaczęła delikatnie rozwiązywać włosy i je czesać . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chociaż tak odwrócę ich uwagę od siebie . Jak weszła do wody ro ryby wyzdychały . Cameron naprawdę musiał śmierdzieć . Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ale oni są wkur*wiający . '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' No ona albo się nabija albo mówi prawdę ... Kelly ''': Kiedy ci to mówił ! '''Jessica : '''Niedawno się chwalił . '''Zoey : '''I trzymałaś to przed nami !? '''Jessica : '''Po co siać panikę . ''Znudzona rozmową zaczęła oglądać gazetę . '' '''Jessica : '''Rannny .. jaki staroć . ''Nagle rozległ się dżwięk Chrisa w głośnikach . '' '''Chris : Za chwilę lądujemy z wytycznymi .. przynajmniej tak są napisane . Corfu , Miejsce lądowania Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Po lądowaniu rozbudzeni zawodnicy wyszli w końcu na ląd . '' '''Paolo : '''Nareszcie ! ''Pobiegł spychając i taranując ludzi . Zoey , Mike , Kelly , Shen i Sam . '' '''Sam : '''AAA ! ''Wbił głową w piasek . Chciał się wydostać , ale nie mógł . '' '''Zoey : '''To bolało ... '''Mike :' Zaraz ci pomogę . Podszedł i pomógł jej wstać . Ochłodził jej również rękę . '' '''Zoey : '''Dziękuję .. '''Mike :' Staram sie być przy tobie ile mogę . Zoey tylko westchnęła zadowolona . '' '''Zoey : '''Widzę to i doceniam . ''Tymczasem Paolo jak wściekły toczył się po piasku . Schodząca Staci widziała to i rzuciłą się do biegu . '' '''Staci : '''Też tak chcę ! ''Marszem , który był wolniejszy od kroków pozostałych podbiegła i zaczęła to powtarzać . '' '''Chef : '''Bachory ! ''Zawołał Chef i wszyscy nagle się otrząsnęli . '' '''Pracownica : '''Widać umie pan sobie poradzić . '''Chef ;' Nie trzeba komplementów . Z dzieciarnią trzeba sobie radzić . Sam : Ale my to nie dzieje. Spojrzał się na niego wzrokiem jakby miał pasc i błagać o litość co zrobił . '' '''Pracownica : '''No to .. '''Chris : '''Tutaj jestem ! ''Siadł i zjechał po poręczy samolotu i podał kwiat . '' '''Chris : '''Oto ten prezencik . ''Uśmiechnął się do niej a Chef dziwnie spoglądał na niego . '' '''Pracownica :' W imieniu mojego szefa dziękuję i od teraz kluczyki do statku sa wasze . Proszę . Wręczyła mu klucz na nowy statek . '' '''Chris : '''O tak ! '''Chef :' Haha ! Poradziłeś sobie be ze mnie ? Chris : Jestem w końcu Chris Mclean ! Uśmiechnął siędo kamery , po czym pojawił się błysk od jego zębów . '' '''Pracownica : '''Ja więc zabieraz moją własność . A no i jeśli chcecie w okolicy jest miasteczko , a statek powinien przypłynąć za dziesięć minut . Nasi pracownicy muszę dokończyć montaż paru rzeczy . ''Kiwnął głową i z zawodnikami pokierował się dalej zostawiająć samolot . '' Kerkyra , okoliczne miasto ''Była to niewielkiej wielkości miejscowość w której właśnie odbywał się doroczny festyn z okazji święta łowów o rybaków . W mieście właśniezabawa trwała w najlepsze . '' Plac miejski Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zawodnicy przechadzali się wraz z Chrisem przez miasto . Zoey : Zobaczcie ile tutaj zpamiętek i słodyczy ! Wzięła jedną z darmowych wat . '' '''Xavier :' Mnie to bardziej obrzydza . Sam : '''Festyn ! Ale nie taki zwykły ! ''Zaczął się ślinic na widok salonu gier . '' '''Sam : '''Grają w turniej .. '''Jo ; Haha coś dla .. ciebie .. Zobaczyła jak grają w wirtualny snowboard a nieco dalej rozgrywali mecz na xboxie C'hris : '''To nie pora na wasze zabawy . Bo tutaj zaczynamy pierwsze zadanie ! Na początek .. ''Rozejrzał się nie wiedząc co zrobić . '' '''Chris : '''Wiem ! Dzisiaj ruszamy na poszukiwania zaginionych skarbów atlantydy i na początek każda drużyna ma piętnaści minut na znalezienie mapy i innych przyrządów do nurkowania . '''Shen : '''Ale że ... mamy pod wodą ? '''Chris : '''Tak będziecie nurkowali ! Drużyna , która zdobędzie więcej przydatnych rzeczy wygra . ''Nagle tuż za nim pojawiła się LeShawna razem z Anną Marie . Anna Marie : '''Siemano ludzie . ''Wszyscy się zdziwili na jej widok . '' '''Zoey : '''Co ta żmija tutaj robi ? '''Anna Marie : Spokojnie skarbie , nie przyszła tutaj dla zemsty . No moze trochę . LeShawna : '''Niekulersko ją potraktowaliście. '''Anna Marie : '''Co nie siostra ? ''Przybiły sobie piątkę . '' '''Mike : To ty masz siostrę ? Anna Marie ; Rany , wy wogóle nie kumacie niczego . LeShawna pomogłą mi sie tutaj dostać ponieważ chcę wrócic do gry . '' '''LeShawna :' No .. Anna Marie : I wogóle .. Poprawiła sobie włosy i polakierowała . '' '''LeShawna : '''Dobra siostra ! Żegnaj i trzym się ! '''Anna Marie : '''Dzięki ! ''LeShawna tak szybko jak się pojawiła , tak szybko zniknęła . '' '''Mike :' Dziwne .. Chris : Chcesz wrócić do gry ? Hmmm .. Nagle coś sie zaczęło dziać przed sklepem z automatami . '' '''Jo ;' Rusz się ! Ciągnęła Sama , który opierał się jej co było dość dziwne . '' '''Xavier : '''On ją właśnie ? '''Dakota : '''Dalej Sam ! '''Jessica :' Phi .. Pozerka . Dakota : '''Śliczna pozerka . ''Do rozjuszonych zawodników podszedł Chef i chwycił ich oboje rozdzielając . '' '''Chris : Dobra to o co znowu chodzi ? Sam : 'O to że ona nie pozwala mi grać ! '''Jo : '''W dupie mam twoje gry ! Naucz się żyć normalnie frajerze . '''Sam : '''Ja mam cię gdzieś i Chris odchodzę z tej gry ! ''Zaczął sie szarpać aż Chef go puścił i spadł na twarz . '' '''Dakota ; 'Że co ? ''Podbiegła do niego , żeby powtrzymać jego decyzję . '' '''Dakota ; '''Sam .. nie zostawiaj mnie ! '''Sam : '''Ja wiem że się bawiłyście ze mną ! '''Dakota : Nieee .. skąd .. Parchnęła i odgarnęła włosy . '' '''Sam : '''Może mam fioła na pukcie gier , ale to nei czyni mnie głupim . Tam mam prawdziwe dziewczyny ! ''Wskazał na dwie ślamazarnie ubrane dziewczyny z wielkimi denkami na oczach . '' '''Dakota : '''Fuuujj .. one są paskudne .. i to dosłownie . '''Sam : '''Dla mnie piękne . ''Wstał i odszedł . '' '''Dakota :' Nosz kurczę .. Jessica : I kto teraz może się śmiać ? Ja ! Zaczęła się śmiać na cały głos . '' '''Kelly :' Odbiło ci ... Chris : 'No skoro tak to Sam odpada rezygnując a Anna Marie wraca ! '''Anna Marie : '''Extra ! Witaj ponownie drużyno Gladiatorów . ''Nikt się z nią nie przywitał , tylko panowała niezręczna cisza . '''Chris : '''Skoro brak pytań .. Start ! A no i szczególik .. Widizmy się po tym w porcie na 2 części , chyba że już wspominałem . ''Prychnął na cały głos i zawodniczy w panice zgodnie ze swoimi drużynami się rozbiegli . '' Stoiska z pamiątkami Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Gotowi do poszukiwań , drużyna Lwów w pełnym składzie zaczęła węszyć za narzędziami i materiałami . '' '''Kelly : Dobra wszyscy są ! Rozejrzała się wokoło . Kelly : Kogoś chyba brakuje ? Jessica ; Nie ... Kelly : 'A Cameron ? '''Jessica : '''Odpadł wczoraj ... '''Kelly : '''Co ? '''Jessica : '''Proszę ... tylko ja słucham plotek . '''Shen : '''To nawet ja pamiętam .. o czym ty myślałaś wtedy ? ''Nagle się na chwilę zamyśliła i wspomniała o tamtej dziewczynie z obozu . 'Kelly : '''O niczym .. '''Paolo : '''A ja myślałem czy ona dostała biegunki ! '''Jessica : '''Cicho ! To Cameron śmierdział . '''Paolo : '''Mój nos wszystko zwęszy . ''Znalazł gumę pod swoim butem . '''Paolo : Widzicie ! Wszystko !!! Zdjął i zaczął ją żuć . '' '''Staci : '''Ależ ty gospodarczy ! ''Zaczęli się bez powodu całować . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To że chciałam zabić tamtą Anię .. Anni , Kannie .. Nieważne . Jakkolwiek się nazywała zarypałabym ją !!! '''Shen : '''No to chyba można zacząć się rozglądać . '''Jessica :' Żeby z wami mnie zobaczyli ? Sama idę .. Podszedła i zaczęła zagadywać jakiegoś z sprzedawców. Kelly : 'Skoro ona potrafi to ja też ! Podbiegła do pierwszego pierwszego stoiska. '''Kelly : '''No witaj .. opchniesz mi parę zabawek . '''Sprzedawca : 'Że co chcesz ? '''Kelly : No czy wyświadczysz mi przysługę i dasz mi trochę z tych rzeczy . Sprzedawca : 'Słuchaj , gdybym każdemu kto ma taką krzydką twarz dawał datek to bym zbankrutował , więc idż żebrać gdzie indziej ! ''Staci i Paolo zaczęli się chichotać , a tak wstała wkurzona . '''Kelly : '''Więc taki z ciebie przyjemniacze .. ''Zrzuciła mu wszystko ze stołu i zaczęła się z nim tłuc . Właściciel wziął ze sobą kija żeby ja spłoszyć . '' '''Staci : '''Brakuje tylko .. tylko .. czego ? '''Paolo : tego budyniu czekoladowego ! Staci : '''Czekoladowego ? '''Paolo : No ten co na podeszwach miałaś . Staci : '''Aaaa , wziąłeś ten co leżał po prawej stronie i zaczynał nieco zesychać , czy ten świeży , który niedawno się pojawił no i zapomniałam tego szczelnie popilnować no i .. wiesz nie umyłam . '''Paolo : '''To budyń się myje ? '''Staci : Tak jakby to nie był budyń .. Nagle oblizał się po twarzy i pobiegł gdzieś . '' '''Staci : '''Słodki ! Poszedł kupić mi watę ! ''Zamiast kupić waty zwymiotował prosto do tej maszyny . W międzyczasie Shen poszedł pomóc Jessice . Jessica : Dziękuję serdecznie ! Sprzedawczyni : 'Oh to ja dziękuję ! '''Jessica : '''Ależ nie ma pani za co . ''Włożyła ostatnie rzeczy do toreb na zakupy . 'Jessica ; '''No to buziaczki ! ''Posłały sobie buziaczki i pomachały na pożegnanie . '''Shen : '''Jak tyś to .. '''Jessica : Jestem urocza ! Widzisz i gładzitka . Złapała go za rękę , żeby sprawdził . Po chwili szybko odepchnęła . Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tak miękkie jest tylko prawdziwie dojrzałe awokado ! Niesamowite . '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No trochę pomachać włosami , trochę rad zaproponować i ludzie od razu weselej daja rzeczy . ''Po paru minutach wielkiej afery z znajdowaniem przedmiotów zawodnicy się ponownie spotkali . '' '''Kelly : '''Cholerne... parszywe .. greckie miasto !!!! '''Staci : Będzie dobrze .. Starała się nie patrzeć kiedy opatrywałą Kelly . '' '''Kelly :' Jak można się tak wściec ! Zaraz po tym podszedli Shen i Jessica . '' '''Staci ': Ile torebek ! Pamiętam jak kiedyś .. ! Nagle kelly zatkałą jej usta . Kelly ; '''Skąd ? '''Shen : Ona Kelly : Że ona ? Jessica : No że ja . Tak wiem , trudno mi uwierzyć , że jestem tak popularna . Spojrzała się krzywo na Kelly . Jessica : Ale ciebie to kiepsko potraktowali .. Kelly : '''Naaah ! ''Rzuciła się i zaczęły się szarpać . Shenowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało i je obserwował . Paolo wciąż wymiotował do maszyny z watą cukrową , a Staci nie mogła się doczekać kiedy będzie mogła zrobić watę i włączyła maszynę i ochlapała siebie i Paola wymiocinami . '' Stoiska obok fontanny Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Zadowolona Anna Marie stała na czele grupy . '' '''Anna Marie : No macie coś do powiedzenia !? Podszedła do Zoey i się spojrzała na nią złowrogo . '' '''Zoey :' Chyba nic .. tak na pewno nic . Anna Marie : '''Wiem że chciałaś się mnie pozbyć , ale to ci się nie udało ! '''Zoey : '''Ale zasługiwałaś ! Zagarnęłaś sobie zwycięstwo mimo że to ja zrobiłam ten koszyk ! '''Anna Marie : '''Jeny jaka pamiętliwa . '''Zoey : Irytujesz mnie ! Anna Marie : 'A co mnie to .. ''Xavier i Mike dziwnie się przyglądali . '''Xavier : Ale ona oschła ... Wyciągnął nóż i patrzył na nią się śliniąć . '' '''Xavier :' I na pewno nie wygląda jak dziewica więc ją poświęcę ! Mike : Oszalałeś ? Xavier : Już od urodzenia !!! Uderzył go chcąc się rzucić , ale nagle Xavier oberwał w głowę . '' '''Olaf : '''Jak śmiesz mnie tykać !? '''Dakota :' No ogarnij się .. Chciał się na nią rzucić , ale Jo go ogłuszyła . '' '''Jo :' Blondi jest moja . Spojrzała się na nią a Dakota zbladła i uciekła nieco dalej . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co z nią ? Jest brzydka ... i na pewno niesławna .. I ja gwiazda TV mam przebywać w jej obecności ? Kpiny .. '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jedno co mnie wkurzyło ? Odejście miernoty .. Drugie co mnie wkurza ? Blondynka idiotka , która jest nie wiadomo kim . Trzeba ustawić do pionu . '''Dakota : '''No , teraz jest dobrze . ''Kończyła właśnie skubać resztę swoich brwi . '' '''Jo : '''Ty ! '''Dakota : '''Czego ? '''Jo : '''Wiesz że masz największy urok z nas wszystkich . '''Dakota :' Taak ? Jo : No i widzisz tamtego knypka ? Wskazała na młodego greka wyglądajacego niczym Adonis. '' '''Dakota : 'Śliiiiczy !! Jo : 'No to .. ''Popchnęła ja bliżej . '' '''Jo : '''Załatw jakieś fanty ! ''Upadła przed tajemniczym nieznajomym , który wyglądał niczym anioł . '' '??? : 'Huh ? ''Obrócił się i zobaczył Dakotę i podbiegł jej pomóc . Dziewczyna czuła się dziwnie zakłopotana co się jej nie zdarzało przy cłopakach . '' '''Dakota : '''Oj .. ja .. no .. '??? : '''Nic ci nie jest ? '''Dakota ; '''Nieee ... Nie , jestem twarda . '''Dilon : Ja jestem Dilon i skąd ja ciebie kojarzę . Dakota : 'Jestem gwiazdą , stąd pewnie . '''Dilon : '''Hmm , nawet wiem skąd . Z okładki oraz bierzesz udział w reality show . '''Dakota : '''Skąd wiedziałeś ? '''Dilon : '''Oglądam to i jestem twoim fanem . ''Dziewczyna się zarumieniła po czym serce zaczęło jej bić coraz mocniej . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba .. chyba się zakochałam ! '''Dakota : '''O to naprawdę .. cool . ''Chłopak się uśmiechnął i podszedł do stoiska . '''Dilon : '''Może pomóc jeszcze ? Wiem , że teraz masz wyzwanie bo akurat oglądałem na żywo . '''Dakota : O .. więc .. Podszedł i spakował jej kilka narzędzi i kilka pamięte. Wyciągnął też kartkę . '' '''Dilon :' Wiesz , może zadzwonisz .. Nie chcę się narzucać . Położył jej torbę i wsunął jej delikatnie kartę w rękę . '' '''Dilon :' Więc powodzenia . Ja muszę już iść do pracy , właśnie jest połów . Dał jej buziaka w policzek , po czym odszedł machając jej . Dziewczyna stała jak oczarowana . '' '''Jo : '''No oskubałaś go ! ''Podbiegła obserwując to z oddali i zabrała torbę . '' '''Jo :' Ludzie ! Ruszamy dalej ! Wszyscy o dziwo jakoś poszli za Jo . Dakota w końcu też się ruszyła i schowała do kieszeni numer idąc trochę koślawo z maślanymi oczami i bardzo zadowoloną miną . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale ciacho .. Jeny ! Dla neigo zerwałabym nawet z moją niskowęglowodową dietą ! On był taki tajemniczy i suuuper ! A pachniał oceanem .. Zaraz !? Ześwirowałam ? Port Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Po parunastu minutach obie drużyny znalazły się jak obiecały w porcie . Obie miały ze sobą swoje torby . Chris : '''Nareszcie .. ''Leżał wygodnie na leżaku a stażyści mu usługiwali . '' '''Chris : '''Chefie .. zobacz co oni tam znależli i przynieś mi fajne rzeczy . A i zaraz dam wam wskazówki . '''Chefie : '''Mhm .. '''Chef ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co z nim ? Dziwne .. Chef posłuchał się i niechętnie podszedł do drużyny. Wziął pierwszą torbę należącą do Gladiatorów . Wszyscy mieli zatkane nosy . '' '''Chef :' Skąd tak wali ? Wszyscy spojrzeli się krzywo na Staci i Paola . '' '''Chef : 'Świnie lepiej sie od was zachowują ! Paolo : '''Wiem , bo świnia jest szlachetna ! Szczególnie jak się jej odetnie i smaży się na jej tłuszczyku .. rany .. ''Zaczął sie dziwnie wyginać i ślinić . '' '''Staci : '''A on mnie ochlapał . ''Zaczęła się głupio szczerzyć . Zapach nawet docierał do przeciwnej drużyny , którzy po zetknięciu się samych zaczęło mdlic . '' '''Anna Marie : Taki fetor nawet krowojady by spłoszył . Zoey : '''Znaczy toją rodzinę ? '''Anna Marie ; '''Milcz ruda ! '''Chefie : Zamknąć się ! Zaczął przebierać torb gladiatorów i zostawił im tylko tępe ostrze od wiertarki i parę plastikowych noży . Chefie : 'Powodzenia z tym . ''Rzucił im to przed nosem , zabierając resztę . '''Kelly : No to są chyba kpiny !? Jessica : '''Nic dziwnego .. Tak załatwiałaś sprawy . ''Spojrzały na siebie złowrogo i były gotowe sie rzucić . '' '''Shen : Ale ona się starał . Podszedł i ja objął , ona udawała ,że to lubi i że jest bezpieczna w jego rękach . '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No zaraz ? Rzuciłeś tak Dawn i do tej żmiji poszedłeś ? Chłopcze .. kiepsko . ''Zdegustowany Chef podszedł do drugiej drużyny . '' '''Jo : '''Masz ! ''Dała mu jak gdyby nic torbę . Wyszarpał jej z rąk i zaczął grzebać po czym się uśmiechnął . '' '''Chef ;' Dobry sprzęcior Wszyscy z drużyny nagle się uśmiechli . '' '''Chef :' No i tak dużo wam nie zostawie , więc macie chociaż to . Zostawił im ostry dysk , przypominający ten używany w igrzyskach . '' '''Xavier : '''Takie coś ? ''Podszedł i złapał to . Xavier ; '''Jak my mamy tym ! ''Chef wcisnął jakis przycisk na nim i wysunęły się ostrza . Jedno prawie wbiło się w szyje Xaviera . '' '''Xavier : '''Mhaha .. Mhahaha ! ''Nagle wszyskim miny zrzędły . '' '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jego śmiech .. nasza zguba . Chef : '''Gladiatorzy wygrywają pierwsze zadanie ! ''Wszyscy się ucieszyli . '' '''Chef : A teraz ruszać dupska na kolejne wyzwanie . Wszyscy poszli prosto za Chefem . Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Opłacało się ją popchnąć do akcji . Trzeba wiedzieć jak wykorzystywać ich silne strony do własnych korzyści . Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Czy to miłość ? '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jeden dzień .. wytrzymam z nią jeden dzień . '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ' UU ale się wkurza , zobaczymy ile wytrzyma za tamtą pomyłkową eliminacje . Wróciła prawdziwa siora ! Pomost Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Po sprawdzeniu rzeczy zdobytych przez zawodników , zostali oni zabrani do portu gdzie Chef z zawodnikami czekali na Chrisa . '' '''Chef : '''Co on ? ''Zniecierpliwony czekał a zawodnicy siedzieli znudzeni . W końcu pojawił się Chris z swoją eskortą . '' '''Chris : No to witam was w kolejnym zadaniu ! Shen : Może być trochę bardziej wkładał serce w to co robisz ? Chris : Dobra tam , każdy zasługuje na relaks. Wyszedł z powozu i podszedł do Chefa. '' '''Chris : '''Chefie , dzięki za pomoc ale ja ich przejmuje . '''Chef : '''Yy .. '''Chris : 'Świetnie . Przeszedł obok niego do zawodników . '' '''Chris : '''No , drugim zadaniem będzie poszukiwanie skarbów ! '''Anna Marie : '''Skarby ? '''Chris : '''Nom a skarby. W okolicy kiedyś rozbił się podobno legendarny statek , który przewoził skarby . Niestety został on ostrzelony i zatonął . ''Nagle Shenowi zroibło się niedobrze . '' '''Paolo : '''Jeeej ! upodabniasz się do mnie . '''Shen : '''Skąd ? '''Paolo : '''Robisz jak ja ! Zobacz . ''Nadymał swoje policzki jakby chciał wkurzyć Shena . Shen : No nie .. Chris : '''No ale ja mówię . Więc trzy osoby zanurkuja i poszukają skarbu na dnie . Więc wybierajcie . '''Kelly : Ja już wiem ! Złapała za rękę Staci i Paola i z nimi podszedła do Chrisa , którego zemdliło od ich zapachu . '' '''Kelly : '''My idziemy ! '''Staci : '''Serio ? '''Kelly : '''Przyjaciele się trzymają razem co nie ? ''Patrzała się na nią wymuszonym uśmiechem a ta przytaknęła . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jeśli zawalimy to ja pierwszą wywalę . '''Chris :' Dobra , więc .. Stażysta podszedł i prysnął mu przed nosem odświeżaczem . '' '''Chris : '''Teraz można mówić . Więc śmierdziele i ta wredna z Lwów . A kto z Gladiatorów ? ''Pierwsza wyszła Jo . Jo : Hah , ja się przydam tej miernej drużynie . Zoey : 'Wszyscy są tak samo dobrzy ! Ja idę ! ''Wysunęła się do przodu również . '''Anna Marie : '''Już chcesz być lepsza ? Też idę ! '''Zoey : '''A wiesz , że zmoczysz włosy ? '''Anna Marie : '''To nie idę .. '''Xavier : '''Ja pójdę ! To będzie przeżycie ! Wokół ciebie będzie masa wody , która będzie cię przyciskała swoim ciśnieniem i jeden ruch , jeden zły oddech i sprawi że człowiek się zaksztusi i morze będzie wysysało z niego życie jak ja kiedy wysysam dżem z pączków ! ''Zaczął się dziwnie śmiać i przyciągał nieco dziwny wzrok innych . '' '''Anna Marie ; '''Ona zawsze na dopalaczach ? '''Mike ; '''Tak jakby ... '''Dakota : '''Miłość .. '''Chris : No więc mamy już trójkę . Więc łapcie . Pstyknął i stażyści rzucili drużynie Gladiatorów kombinezony dla nurków. '' '''Zoey : '''Może ostrożniej będziecie rzucać ? '''Chris :' Nie marudzić . Zakładać i ruszać na łowy . Jako ze zwyciężyliście dajemy wam właśnie te stroje z płetwami , żebyście łatwiej doatarli na dno . Kelly : 'A nam co dasz ? '''Chris : '''Ale nie wygraliście .. więc nic . ''Zoey , Jo i Xavier ubrali się w stroje które dostali . '' '''Xavier '; To ma taką szorstą skórę .. '''Jo : To nie skóra .. Xavier '''; Ale przypomina łuski .. łuski diabła ! '''Zoey : Diabeł nie ma łusek . Spojrzał się na nia wrogo . '' '''Xavier :' Co ty wiesz o pogaństwie i sataniżmie ! Zoey : No .. nic ? Xavier : Milcz więc śmiertelniczko ! Podszedł na brzeg pomostu i skoczył do wody . '' '''Chris :' Ej .. nie dałem sygnału . Ale dobra , ruszajcie po skarby z Atlantydy ! Kto przyniesie cenniejszy skarb , tego drużyna będzie dzisian nietykalna , a przegrani wywalą kogoś z drużyny w eliminacjach . Reklama Lektor : 'Nowy program rozrywkowy w którym tylko głos się liczy. ''Pojawia się widok ogromnej sceny muzycznej a w odwróconych fotelach siedzi czworo ludzi . '' '''Lektor : '''Podczas 4 odcinków z każdej drużyny wyłonimy 1 zawodnika i ta trójka zmierzy się w Wielkim Finale o kontrakt płytowy. A kim są nasi sędziowie ? ''Nagle odwaca się jeden z foteli . '' '''Lektor : '''Aithne Sławna Gitarzystka ! ''Odraca się kolejny fotel '' '''Lektor : '''Richard - Szef wytwórni muzycznej $Dolar$ Inc. ''Odwraca się przedostatni fotel. '' '''Lektor : '''Vicey Piosenkarka i tekściarka. ''Odwraca się ostatni fotel . '' '''Lektor ': Oraz Pear Pearl Menadżerka i Producentka Muzyki . ''Widać urywki z występów kilku zawodników i pokazane są ich upadki jak i wzloty . '' '''Lektor : '''Ci trenerzy to bomby do rozbrojenia. Kto wygra? Kto zostanie frajerem? Oto The Voice! Podwodne poszukiwania Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Jako pierwszy płynął Xavier , który przed rozpoczęciem wskoczył do wody . '' '''Xavier : Mhaha ! Nagle się zachłysnął i wynurzył . Nagle zauważył jak inni zawodnicy skaczą . '' '''Xavier :' Szatanie .. ochroń swego akolitę ... Nagle na niego spadł Paolo uderzając go . '' '''Paolo : '''Ale ta woda twarda .. '''Zoey :' Ej ! Turbujecie naszego zawodnika ! Podłynęła i odciągnęła od nich półprzytomnego Xaviera . '' '''Xavier :' O .. znowy ty aniele śmierci przy mnie .. Zoey : '''No .. '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mam nic przeciwko nazywaniem mnie aniołem . Ale śmierci ? '''Jo : '''Chris !? Jak mamy niby zanurkować ! '''Chris : A ja wiem .. wymyślcie coś . Wziął koktajl z mango z tacy i zaczął się nim rozkoszować . '' '''Kelly : '''Dobra .. skoto tak to ja mam pomysł ! ''Podpłynęła do wystającej liny i zaczęł ją ciągnąć . '' '''Staci :' Mój prawujek ze strony babci był kiedyś wytwórcą lin i to dzięki niemu w Anno powstało właśnie takie dobro ! No i polował z liną na wieloryby ! Paolo : '''Ale wieloryby nie są smaczne .. '''Staci : Są smakują jak żuraw .. Paolo : '''Taki młyn , gdzie się mieli ? '''Kelly : '''Wasza debilność mnie dobija .. '''Staci i Paolo : '''Dzięki ! ''Dziewczyna się starał ściągnąć , tymczasem przeciwnicy zaczęli się zastanawiać co zrobią . '' '''Jo : Dalesz ruszaj sie ! Płynęła morderczym tempem i Zoey z Xavierem nei nadąrzali . '' '''Zoey :' Zaraz .. Zatrzymała się przy rosnącej nieopodal trzcinie . '' '''Zoey : '''Już wiem ! ''Podpłynęła i położyła Xaviera na bok . Sama zaczęła robić coś ala rurkę do oddychania . Jo sie spojrzała i jakimś cudem zawróciła . '' '''Jo : '''Wiesz .. dobry pomysł . '''Zoey : '''Dzięki .. ''Zamiast się sprzeciwiać to zaczęła jej pomagać . '' '''Zoey : '''nNe skrytykujesz mnie ? '''Jo : '''Wolałabym go utopić , ale nie . ''Tymczasem Kelly zdjęła linę i zacząła ich wiązać . '' '''Paolo : '''Zobacz ! Robi nam branzoletkę przyjażni . '''Kelly : '''Właśnie ! Przyjażn . '''Staci :' Ona jest kochana. Nie wiadomo czemu nagle kiedy ich związała , zaczęli się topić i opadali jak kamień . Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Od dawna marzyłam , żeby to zrobić . ''Przez dłuższą chwilę zawodnicy byli zajęci . Pozostali się zamartwiali . '' '''Mike : '''Zoey .. coś dłygo wam idzie . ''Spoglądał na taflę i rzucał kamieniem robiąc kaczki . '' '''Mike : '''Wracaj . ''Nagle przed nim wypłynęła Zoey i pozłacanym pucharem . '' '''Zoey : '''Udało się ! '''Chris : '''Błyszczy ... ''Wyciągnął łapczywie ręce . '' '''Kelly : Haha ! To nic , co moi złowią . Rozlużniła linkę rozwiązując ich . Po chwili wypłynęli kompletnie odurzeni i pokryci mułem i wodorostami . '' '''Kelly : 'Że co !? Chris : 'Więc wygrywają Gladiatorzy ! A .. ''Nagle pojawił sie drugi Chris . Wszyscy byli zszokowani . '' '''Chris(G) : '''A ty masz kłopoty draniu ! '''Chef ; '''Chris ! Wiedziałem od początku . ''Złapał od razu fałszywego Chrisa . '' '''Jessica : '''Za długo się opalałam i przeniosłam sie w czasie ? '''Shen : '''To chyba nie to .. '''Anna Marie : '''Alby błyłby odlot ! Zakłady pewnie byłyby łatwiejsze . '''Chris(O) : 'Że też twoja główka tyle wytrzymywała . 'Chris(G) : '''Nikt nie jest tak boski jak ja . ''Uśmiechnął się do kamery . 'Chris(G) ': A teraz , Gladiatorzy wygrywają dzięki .. '''Mike : '''Zoey i Jo ! '''Chris(G) : Zoey i Jo ! A Lwy idą na eliminację razem z twoimi .. i lepiej go pilnuj Chefie . Chef : Spokojna głowa . Trzymał mocno drugiego Chrisa nie dając mu uciec . '' Eliminacje Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Na trybunach już siedziała ekipa z obozu . Drużyna Lwów usiadła na metalowej rurze obok . '' '''Chris(G) : '''Więc miło was było dzisiaj gościć ekipo z obozu . ''Związany Chris z obozu chciał coś powiedzieć , ale zakleili mu usta . Chris(G) ''': Nie rozumiem ciebie .. ale to i lepiej . Więc najpierw wasza eliminacja. ''Przejrzał oddane głosy . '' '''Chris(G) : Więc nie wiem jak jest u was , ale wyjątkowo wam będę rzucał pochodnie i mamy pochodnei dla .. Chwila napięcia. Chris(G) : Dla Dereka i Jae ! Z ulgą złapali swoje pochodnie . Anne : Że co ? Ja zagrożona ! Jeromy : '''I ja z nią ? '''Chris(G) : '''Oh , widzę , że trzeba będzie zrobić dogrywkę . '''Anne : Dawaj .. skopię go ! Ashley : Nie ma potrzeby . Dziewczyna wstała i zeszła na dół . Ashley : '''Kiedy przebywałam tutaj coś sobie uświadomiłam . '''Anne : Ty ? Hahahaha .. Ashley : To nie miejsce dla mnie i jestem stworzona do świata mody ! A tutaj to się objawiło i nie chcę dłuzej brać udziału w tym show ! Chcę się poczuć piękną i zdobyć sławę i bogactwo . Wszyscy sie zdziwili . '' '''Chris(G) : '''Skoro tego chcesz .. to stań tam , zaraz dołączy do ciebie druga osoba . A tą osobą będzie .. .... ... ... ... ... Staci ! '''Staci : '''CO ! '''Chris :' Miałaś jeden głos więcej niż Shen , więc żegnamy ciebie ! Shen : '''Głosowaliście na mnie ? '''Paolo : '''Nie lubię twojej kuchni .. Co ja gadam .. kochaaam ! '''Staci : Paolo !!! Nieeeee ''Została zabrana na miejsce po czym razem z Ashley zostały wystrzelone . '' '''Chris : '''Więc ty Anne i Jeromy możecie wrócić do swoich i .. ''Gdy wrócili na miejsca , Chris się uśmiechnął i wykatapultował nałą ekipę z obozu i polecieli daleko za linie horyzontu . '' '''Chris(G) : '''Ahh w końcu w swoim show . I tak to się kończy . A co spotka nas w kolejnych odcinkach ? Jakie niespodzianki szykuje nam los ? To w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki !!!! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki